Allting går upp för mig när solen går ner
by Amazwi
Summary: Harry börjar få känslor för Draco men vågar inte berätta för någon. Han mår allt sämre och sämre men Ron och Hermione märker inte det. Han känner sig mer och mer bortglömd och äter mindre och mindre. Den enda som märker att något är fel hos honom är Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Allting går upp för mig när solen går ner**

SJÄLVSVÄLT/SJÄLVDESTRUKTION/ÅNGEST/SEX-VARNING

Klarar ni inte av sånt så börjar inte läsa. Det blir en hel del att hoppa över i senare kapitel.

Disclaimer – Jag äger endast storyn och Cataleya Black. J. K. Rowling äger hela Harry Potter serien och karaktärerna därifrån. Hon ska ha all kredit för det.

* * *

Kapitel 1

Jag stirrar på mannen framför mig. Kommer inte på något att säga, något fientligt, så att han inte förstår vad jag känner. Känner blickarna bränna på ryggen. Känner bara för att kasta och slå på honom. Jag knyter händerna för att inte slå till honom framför mig. Jag ser hans stolta min och allt brister inom mig. Till slut blir allt för mycket för mig och jag slår till honom hårt i ansiktet så att hans läpp spricker. Jag ser hans chockade min. jag ryggar tillbaka på det jag har gjort. Jag känner mig sämre men försöker behålla mitt fientliga och arga uttryck.

"Varför Harry? Vet du hur mycket skit du kommer får för det här?" frågar Hermione med en mammig ton som stör mig lite.

"Bra jobbat", säger Ron stolt och ler stort. Han jublar lite innan Hermione ser surt på mig och Ron. Jag slår till honom igen i magen så att all luft går ur honom.

Jag trycker upp honom mot väggen och viskar i hans öra, "Hoppas du brinner hela vägen ner i helvetet nu. Hoppas du mår skit", släpper ner honom och han landar i en hög på golvet. Jag ser hårt på honom och vänder mig om. Ser hur Dumbledore är på väg mot folksamlingen så jag stannar. Jag ställer mig så långt bort från Draco jag bara kan komma utan att komma utanför cirkeln folksamlingen har gjort runt oss, vid en vägg. Folket delar på sig när Dumbledore kommer närmare och tillslut står han framför mig.

"Vad har hänt här?" frågar Dumbledore och ser först hårt på mig och sen på Draco. Jag ser utmanade på Draco men ger till slut upp då jag vill gå och träna.

"Jag slog till Malfoy och han försvarade sig inte så hans läpp sprack och då slog jag han i magen. Sen tryckte jag upp honom mot väggen", svarar jag surt. Stirrar utmanande på unge Malfoy.

"Ni båda får straffkommendering hos mig. Från början imorgon kväll. Då ska ni prata ut. Kom till mig klockan sju, Malfoy och Harry", säger Dumbledore och går. Jag ser surt på honom och går sedan ut genom porten.Går med arga steg ner mot sjön för att gå runt den och rensa tankarna. Hör hur någon kommer efter mig, så jag väder mig om och ser inte Ron eller Hermione, den som kommer är ingen mindre än Draco Malfoy.

"Vad fan vill du nu?" morrar jag fram och ser surt på honom, orkar fan inte dölja mina känslor längre men jag har inget val. Jag måste dölja mina känslor för honom, han kommer få reda på mina känslor tillslut men det får ta ett tag innan han gör det. Jag mår mer och mer dåligt för att dölja mina känslor för Hermione och Ron. Hon kommer få ett utbrott och sluta prata med mig om hon får veta. Samt dra Ron till hennes sida och det vill jag inte. Jag kommer bli helt ensam då.

"Jag vill bara kolla så att du mår bra men det vill du tydligen inte, Harry", säger han, som jag alltid i mina tankar kallar Draco, och ser oroligt på mig. Jag suckar svagt men ser att han märker det.

"Dra Malfoy. Snälla. Bara dra. Jag orkar inte mer", viskar jag fram och vänder mig bort för att inte visa honom att tårar börjar stiga i ögonen på mig. Jag märker att han stannar kvar en stund och velar om han ska stanna eller inte men går sen. Då släpper jag ut ett skakigt andetag och känner hur tårarna rinner. Börjar snyfta fortsätter gå runt sjön en bit innan jag sjunker ihop och börjar skaka av snyftningarna som rister i min kropp.

När jag kommer till porten igen så märker jag hur sent det har blivit. Klockan är efter elva. Jag kommer få trubbel om Snape kommer på mig eller om Argus kommer på mig, det kommer bryta ut ett helvete. Men som tur är kommer jag till uppehållsrummet utan att stöta på vare sig Argus eller Snape.

"Körsbärsblommor", säger jag tyst och ser mig omkring. Försöker att väcka Den tjocka damen men det verkar inte funka så jag går fram till tavlan och knackar lätt på den, säger lösenordet och hon öppnar dörren sömndrucket. Jag hör hur dörren stängs och ser mig runt i uppehållsrummet och det är endast jag där och Ron.

"Så du kom nu", säger Ron trött och gäspar stort. Jag ler svagt och sätter mig i en fåtölj framför den sprakande brasan och märker hur mycket jag fryser. Jag ser på Ron.

"Borde inte du sova. Klockan är ju halv tolv", säger jag samtidigt som jag tittar en snabbis på klockan.

"Jo. Men jag ville bara kolla så att du var okej", svarar Ron gäspande och börjar gå upp mot sovsalarna. "Är det ok, om jag går och lägger mig?" Jag nickar, behöver få vara ifred med mina känslor. Han går upp till sovsalarna och jag blir ensam kvar med mina tankar.

"Hur ska jag göra med mina känslor för Draco? Och hur ska jag kunna avvisa Ginny på ett snällt sätt? Det kommer inte gå. Hon kommer att hata mig. Hur kommer Hermione och Ron ta det?" frågar jag mig själv och slår händerna för ansiktet och känner hur tårarna börjar strömma igen. Samtidigt som Harry sitter där så sitter Draco och funderar med. "Jag orkar inte mer. Jag vill för fan bara sluta andas så blir allt bra. Fast det blir det ju inte. Lord Voldermort vinner ju då", mumlar jag för mig själv med gråten stockades i halsen. "Fan med."

Jag vaknar av att jag hör stoj och skratt. Sätter mig yrvaket upp och ser att jag somnat i uppehållsrummet.

"Låt honom vara", ropar Hermione. "Om ni inte låter honom vara snart ger jag er straffkommendering", fortsätter hon argt. Hon vill bara få bort alla.

"Japp. Låt honom få plats att andas på", fortsätter Ron och puttar undan personer så att han och Hermione kommer fram. De börjar dra sig undan för de vill inte ha straffkommendering.

"Hur mår du?" frågar Hermione oroligt och ser snabbt på Ron innan hon ser på mig. De utvecklades en orolig blick som de tror att jag inte såg den och det ska de få tro.

"Det är bra. Bara lite trött", mumlar jag och gäspar, sen ställer jag mig upp. Jag vinglar till för att blodet åkte ner från huvudet för fort men åter får snabbt balansen. Skakar på huvudet åt Hermione och Ron som stod bredvid mig för att ta tag i mig om jag skulle trillat. Jag går ut från uppehållsrummet och börjar traska ner mot stora salen.

När jag är nära stora salens dörrar så märker jag hur Draco kommer så jag stannar. Ser hur Hermione och Ron ser snabbt på varandra igen.

"Gå i förväg ni. Jag stannar här lite. Jag ska prata med Malfoy om igår", säger jag och pekar mot dörrarna till stora salen. "Gå nu. Jag klarar mig."

De går, om än motvilligt, in i stora salen. Jag väntar på att Draco kommer. Han skickar också in sina kumpaner i stora salen. Jag går sakta fram till honom, känner hur magen kurrar. Det luktar underbart från stora salen, luktar bacon, toast och den underbara doften från nybryggt kaffe. Jag hör stegen eka från Draco när han kommer mot mig, då de flesta sover eller är redan i stora salen, då det är lördag och klockan är endast kvart över nio.

"Vad vill du, smutskalle älskande idiot?" frågar Draco, som jag alltid kallar honom i mina tankar och ser han ser surt på mig.

"Jag ville bara säga tack för att du kollade till mig igår. Förlåt för att jag slog dig. Jag vet inte varför jag gjorde det eller vad som flög i mig. Jag är ledsen för det", säger jag tyst och ser lite lätt på honom under min lugg. Jag märker hur det växer och blir längre utan att jag gör något. Jag hör en flämtning och ser på Draco, han ser helt chockad ut. Draco har inte heller gjort något för då skulle han inte varit chockad.

"Du är en metamorfmagus. Du måste prata med Minevera McGonagall och Dumbledore om det. Nu. Du är en av de få som är det. Du måste lära dig att kontrollera det", utbrister han högt och ler stort mot mig och jag känner hur fjärilarna i magen börjar hoppa och studsa.

"Varför bryr du dig?" frågar jag argt och ser surt på honom. Ser hur Hermione och Ron kommer och blir chockade över att se mig med långt hår. De kommer fram till mig och ser med en vördnadsfull blick på mig. Jag hör hur magen kurrar igen.

"För att det är så ovanligt med metamorfmagusar. Du är en av de få som man vet är det på några år. Tonks är ju metamorfmagus med. Och så du", säger Draco stolt över att han vet det.

"Det stämmer. Du måste gå till Dumbledore nu", säger Hermione och håller så hårt i Rons hand så att han grimaserar av smärta. Min mage kurrar högt igen och jag är så sugen på kaffe. "Först ska du nog äta med tanke på din mage kurrar." Jag nickar och ler svagt.

Jag sitter och dricker en kopp med kaffe, fat jag är _"bara"_ inne på min femte kopp, och äter bacon i massor. Känner mig stolt för att Dracos stenfasad försvann när vi märkte att jag är metamorfmagus. Jag hör allt skrammel och röster som om de kommer långt ifrån om det inte kommer från mina kompisar. Jag känner mig himmelskt stolt över mig själv. Det känns overkligt att jag är en metamorfmagus.


	2. Chapter 2

SJÄLVSVÄLT/SJÄLVDESTRUKTION/ÅNGEST/SEX-VARNING

Klarar ni inte av sånt så börjar inte läsa. Det blir en hel del att hoppa över i senare kapitel.

**Disclaimer** – Jag äger endast storyn och Cataleya Black. J. K. Rowling äger hela Harry Potter serien och karaktärerna därifrån. Hon ska ha all kredit för det.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

"Kom in", ropar Dumbledore. Jag öppnar dörren och stiger in. "Vem är du?" frågar han chockat. Jag lyfter på min lugg så att han ser min panna. "Är det verkligen du, Harry? Vad hände när Cedric Diggory dog?" fortsätter han fortfarande chockad och med ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck.

"Slingersvans mördade honom med avada kedavra. Och Voldemort återuppstod", svarar jag lugnt, det blir såhär ibland om man är osäker då orden måste veta exakt vem man är innan man kan prata hemligheter.

"Det är du, Harry. Bra. Hur gjorde du det här?" frågar Dumbledore fascinerat. Han granskar mitt hår noggrant.

"Jag vet inte. Det bara hände, Sir. Vi ska till dig ikväll?" frågar jag och svarar på hans mening.

"Det är ovanligt att man upptäcker det så sent. Ja det ska du och unge herr Draco", svarar Dumbledore och stirrar fortfarande på mitt hår och mig, lite halvt delad koncentration.

"Herr Malfoy, sa att det kanske skulle kunna vara så att jag är en metamorfmagus", säger jag tyst. "Jag kan tro att det stämmer. När moster Petunia klippte mitt hår kort växte det ut till samma längd som när hon klippte av det under natten."

"Fascinerade. Men prova att få det blått eller grönt eller vilken färg som du vill ha", säger Dumbledore och kollar koncentrerat på mitt hår. Jag ser mig omkring i rummet, märker att det pyser svart rök ur någon mojäng och att han har framme minnessålet. Det är trevligt på Dumbledores kontor, hemtrevligt. Jag fokuserar mig på uppgiften han gav mig. Jag det skiftar lite i topparna till limegrönt.

"Bra jobbat för att vara första gången, Harry", säger Dumbledore och klappar lätt i händerna. "Du kan sätta dig ner på en stol och ta några mackor som står på bordet. Vi väntar här tills herr Malfoy kommer", fortsätter han. Jag sätter mig ner i den stora skinn fåtöljen, ser mig lite mer omkring i rummet. Ser både sorteringshatten och Gryffindors svärd i en glasmonter. Jag ser en massa snokskop och andra konstiga saker för att upptäcka fiender. Jag tar en macka och börjar äta på den, det visar sig vara en chipsmacka som innehåller majonnäs, smör, ost, grillchips och tomater. Det är en av mina favoritrötter på skolan.

"Det ska komma en ny tjej till er klass. Hon kommer att hamna i Gryffindor. Hon har redan haft sorteringshatten på sig och vi har haft vittne på det. Du kommer ihåg gången då ni inte hade någon lektion när ni skulle ha förvandlingskonst med Minevera. Hon var här då. Hon heter Cataleya men vill bli kallad Cat, den nya tjejen som kommer. Hon är lika gammal som dig och Ron. Hermione är ju ett år äldre än dig och Ron", säger Dumbledore och ler mot mig. Jag besvarar leendet. "Hon kommer ifrån Thailand. Ni får ta väl hand om henne", fortsätter han. Det knackar på dörren.

"Kom in, Draco", säger Dumbledore och dörren öppnas och det är Draco som kommer in. Jag vänder bort blicken för att det inte ska bli uppenbart att jag gillar honom. Jag ser på Dumbledore och alla hans silvermanicker som står lite runt om i rummet.

"Vad ska vi göra?" frågar Draco otrevligt och ser surt på Dumbledore. Dumbledore svarar inte först, han ser ut att tänka på något annat.

"Ni ska prata ut om allt. Och Harry ska samtidigt träna på att få hela håret limegrönt", säger Dumbledore som svar på Dracos fråga och börjar resa sig upp. "Ni ska få prata ostört här. Jag ska gå och jag kommer låsa dörren så att ni endast kan komma ut om ni pratat ut om allt eller om klockan har hunnit bli tolv innan ni pratat ut", fortsätter han med ett stort leende på läpparna. Han går ut och låser dörren.

Jag sitter och stirrar på väggen och jag har gjort det de senaste timmarna när jag hör Draco fråga mig något.

"Vad sa du, Malfoy?" frågar jag och ser fortfarande inte på honom. Han går och ställer sig bredvid mig.

"Jag sa, vad är klockan", svarar han och tar tag i min handled och vänder på den så att han ser vad klockan är. Den är endast halv elva. Han släpper min arm och sätter sig igen. Jag tänker på att få mitt hårt lime grönt och det blir lite mer grönt. Han andas flämtande in och jag slutar.

"Vi måste stå ut med varandra i en och en halv timme till", säger jag och suckar.

"Det där var så jävla awesome", utbrister Draco och börjar nästan hoppa upp och ner på stället.

"Tack. Men kan vi återgå till problemet. Vi måste prata ut eller så måste vi vänta i en och en halv timme till", säger jag samtidigt som jag tittar på klockan för att se om det stämmer. "En timme och en kvart", rättar jag mig själv.

"Men prata på då om du så vill. Jag tänker fan inte säga något till dig", morrar Draco fram. Jag suckar och märker inte att Draco har börjat komma närmare mig, då jag sitter och tittar ner i golvet. Han tar ett steg närmare mig.

"Varför inte? Du kanske har något du vill berätta för mig", säger jag och tittar på mina händer.

"Nej. Men jag har en sak jag vill visa dig", säger han och lyfter upp min haka. Sen för han sitt huvud nära mitt och kysser mig nästan. Men han verkar ångra sig och reser sig därifrån. Men kommer snart tillbaka och kysser mig. Först mjukt men sen hårdare, han stönar och smeker med sin tunga mot mina läppar och jag särar på läpparna. Hans tunga börjar utforska mitt inre en liten stund. Han luktar underbart.

"Jag vet inte vad som hände. Förlåt. Jag ska aldrig göra om det. Jag lovar. Men ditt liv kanske kommer att bli ett helvete igen", säger han med ett ångerfullt tonfall. Han ser ner på sina skor. Han tittar ner på min klocka och ser vad den är och går snabbt till dörren. Sen öppnar han den och går. Jag sitter chockat kvar och minns hans doft en liten stund. Han luktar som en sommaräng och som en lövskog om våren. Han luktar perfekt. Efter en stund så går jag från Dumbledores kontor. Jag tycker inte att det är konstigt att inte Dumbledore har kommit tillbaka efter att ha varit borta. Jag går därifrån.

"Hur var det hos Dumbledore med Malfoy?" frågar Ron och ser intresserad ut. Han ser på klockan. "Den är ju över tolv. Hur länge skulle ni stanna där?"

"Det var bra. Vi skulle prata om saker eller vänta tills klockan var tolv. Vi pratade inte. Vi gjorde inget annat heller", ljuger jag och rodnar av tanken på vad Draco gjorde med sin tunga i min mun. Jag ler svagt åt minnet.

"Okej. Vad är du så glad över?" frågar Ron misstänksamt och stirrar nästan på mig. Jag svarar inte på frågan.

"Jag ska sova nu. Hänger du med?" frågar jag och börjar gå upp för trappan till vår sovsal. Han stannar en liten stund som att han tvekar men kommer snart efter mig. Tillsammans går i upp till vår sovsal. Jag börjar klä av mig mina kläder, när jag är klar så lägger jag mig i sängen efter tagit på mig pyjamasen och tar av mig glassögonen. Släcker lampan och blundar.

"God natt Ron", säger jag trött och gäspar. Somnar nästan när jag hör Ron säga god natt till mig.


	3. Chapter 3

SJÄLVSVÄLT/SJÄLVDESTRUKTION/ÅNGEST/SEX-VARNING

Klarar ni inte av sånt så börjar inte läsa. Det blir en hel del att hoppa över i senare kapitel.

Disclaimer – Jag äger endast storyn och Cataleya Black. J. K. Rowling äger hela Harry Potter serien och karaktärerna därifrån. Hon ska ha all kredit för det.

* * *

Kapitel 3

~Harry's POV~

Jag vaknar och ser att klockan endast är tre på morgonen. Jag känner mig pigg så jag går upp och klär på mig. Jag sätter mig nere vid brasan och ler åt att minnet av när Draco kysste mig, känner lukten av honom, lukten som får mig att känna mig trygg. Jag märker inte hur tiden går men märker snart att hela uppehållsrummet är fullt med folk. Det låter en massa men det brukar det. Jag ser inte till Ron eller Hermione så jag känner att det är ingen ide att stanna kvar och vänta på dem. Jag börjar gå ner till stora salen men sannar helt plötsligt för att inte gå in i Draco och luktar försiktigt i luften runt oss, den luktar sommaräng med en ton av farligt, mystiskt. Jag ser ner på mina skor och ser att jag måste knyta kängan igen. Sätter mig på huk och börjar knyta skon.

"Vilka fula fusk Dr. Martins, du har, mugglar älskare", säger Malfoy hånfullt och ser på mig med ett hånflin som han brukar ha när han pratar med mig eller Ron eller Hermione eller någon annan.

"_Han tror att han är bäst"_, tänker jag och ser surt på honom men rodnar så det blir nog inte så bra. Jag känner hur det luktar kaffe. Jag tänker inte på att jag kan ändra utseende men mitt hår börjar på att bli helt och hållet lime grönt med några röda slingor. Draco ser helt chockad ut, det gör alla som går förbi oss. Jag stirrar på dem och vet inte varför de ser så chockade ut. Ginny kommer fram till mig.

"Harry, vet du att ditt hår är helt grönt med röda slingor i?" frågar Ginny mig och ser på mig med en förvånad min.

"Har jag?" frågar jag chockat och rodnar nästan när jag ser allt folk omkring oss. Det gör mig generad. Hör hur min mage kurrar igen och suckar lätt.

"Japp det har du, Harry", svarar Draco denna gången innan Ginny hinner öppna munnen ens. Jag ser chockad ut.

"Hur fan gjorde jag det?" frågar jag mest ut i tomma luften. Magen kurrar igen på grund av kaffe doften. "Jag behöver snart gå och äta."

"Gå och ät. Du behöver det, spinkis", säger Draco hånfullt och flinar stort, jag sjunker ihop lite. Det hade ju känts som att Draco tycker om mig och ville ha mig men det visade ju sig att så är inte fallet nu på morgonen.

"Han är FAN INGEN JÄVLA spinkis", säger Ginny för att rädda mig undan honom. Jag slutade bry mig när han pratade illa om mig innan idag. Jag ser mig omkring igen och ser att det håller på att bildas en större folksamling igen. Jag börjar få panik av att de håller på att bråka.

"Ginny, bry dig inte så går vi och äter", viskar jag svagt i hennes öra och håller om hennes arm och börjar dra henne mot stora salen så att jag kan ha ångest ifred och samtidigt få mitt kaffe. Jag har funderat ett tag på när de kommer att komma på att jag inte mår bra. Jag har en massa ärr på armarna som mina vänner inte har sett än. Jag tar mig ett stort glas med kaffe med lite mjölk i. Jag börjar dricka det lite sakta, då jag inte har bråttom till något än, lördag eller söndag är det. Jag ser att mina vänner pratar runt mig men inte om vad då jag orkar verkligen inte lyssna och hänga med i alla svängar.

"... Och så ändrade Harrys hår färg", säger Ginny och ser på mig med en vördnadsfull blick samtidigt som jag suckar.

"Hur fan gjorde du det, Harry?" Frågar Hermione mig och jag rycker på axlarna.

"Du svor", utbrister Ron och får en sur blick från Hermione. Jag ler svagt åt scenen framför mig.

"Jag vet inte hur jag gjorde. Jag blev arg. Det blev jag med igår och blyg när mitt hår blev längre. Det är fortfarande lika långt som igår men mer limegrönt och rött. Det blir bara så när mina känslor får mycket plats", svarar jag på Hermiones fråga och dricker mer kaffe för att lugna ner mig mer. Allt känns så svårt just nu.

"Vad coolt. Hur tror du att det blir hos Dumbledore idag?" Fråga Hermione och ser oroligt på mig medan Ron ser på mig med blicken som säger jag lider med dig. Jag dricker nästan upp kaffet för att få mer tid på mig att svara.

"Det kommer bli hemskt jobbigt för att inte slå Dra... Malfoy igen. Vi kommer ju att bli tvungna att samarbeta tror jag. Allting med Malfoy kan ju inte vara något annat än hemskt", säger jag och dricker upp det sista kaffet.

"Du vet att det endast kommer i skit av allt kaffe du dricker", säger Hermione utan att veta om mitt rök problem som uppstod under sommarlovet. Ron ser på mig och suckar dom att Hermione inte förstår varför jag gör det. Jag blundar och försöker tänka på min andning en liten stund.

"Jag försöker dra ner på kaffe. Men det är inte alltid så lätt Hermione. Det var ju svårt att börja sova normalt igen. Efter alla mardrömmar. Det var ju därför jag började dricka kaffe. För att må bra ... eller åtminstone bättre", säger jag med svag röst. Det känns jobbigt att ta upp allt detta. Det påminner mig om Sirius allt för mycket. Det smärtar i hjärtat för mycket så jag reser mig upp och går ut från stora salen utan att märka alla utrop och flämtningar när mitt hår bli blått eller turkost med limegröna strimmor. Jag klampar rätt ut genom dörrarna. Jag bryr mig inte om något mer än komma så långt bort från alla jag kan komma.

Jag sätter mig bekvämt i sängen och plockar upp datorn i knät igen. Sätter igång musiken och ställer datorn bredvid mig igen. Känner hur mjuk sängen är men jag kan inte stanna vid den känslan, känslan som kommer till kroppen är skär dig, gör dig illa. Känner hur ångesten blir allt större. Jag börjar plocka upp kniven från en av mina fickor i mina armé gröna byxor, som är äkta armébyxor, sådana som används av soldater. När ångesten blir för stor så skär jag mig hårt och djupt. Ångesten styr knivbladet mot handleden om och om igen. Jag ser hur blodet försvinner från kroppen, fläckar de vita lakanen. Jag blir slöare och slöare, känner mig nöjd över att detta lyckas när inget annat gör det. Hör inte när Dobby kommer. Känner ej när Dobby lägger om handlederna.

När jag vaknar igen så ligger jag kvar i sängen i vid-behov-rummet. Jag känner att jag lever för det gör ont i hela kroppen. Jag ser på klockan, den är kvart över sju. Jag vet inte varför jag fortfarande lever.

"Dobby", säger jag och hör ett högt pang när han kommer.

"Harry, du lever", utbrister han lyckligt.

"Kan du göra mig en tjänst? Jag vill att du tar med mig upp till professor Dumbledore för jag är …", säger jag och kollar på klockan. "… tjugo minuter sen. Kan du ta mig dit upp nu?" fortsätter jag och tar på mig klädnaden igen, drar ner den så att den täcker det mesta av mina bandage. Ställer mig försiktigt upp. Jag känner hur jag vinglar till, men får snabbt tillbaka balansen.

"Ja. Det ska Dobby fixa till Harry", säger Dobby och tar tag i min arm vid axeln rättare sagt. Jag ser mig omkring några sekunder senare. Det är inte obehagligt att tranferas med husalfer som det är när man gör det själv. Man får en känsla av att inte kunna andas men det får man inte nu. Jag ser på Draco att han kommer börja skälla på Dobby.

"Ge dig av nu Dobby", säger jag innan Dobby ser Draco. Dobby försvinner med ett plopp. Jag ser en ny tjej som jag tror är Cataleya.

"Vad fan har du Dobby för?" skriker Draco på mig. Han stegar snabbt fram till mig och ställer sig hotfullt nära mig. Jag sjunker ner på knä då det börjar snurra runt i huvudet på mig. Jag börjar skaka lätt. Luftar på luften, det luktar damm och lite järn och blod. Ser ner på mina handleder och suckar svagt. Draco sätter sig på huk framför mig.

"Varför har du Dobby?" frågar Draco igen och petar mig i bröstet för varje ord han säger. Jag suckar, vill inte berätta.

"Detta är Cataleya. Hon ska följa med dig till elevhemmet sen Harry", säger Dumbledore och pekar mot Cataleya. Hon har svart långt hår, liknar Sirus, och en väldigt maskulin kropp.

"Han vill vara med mig då han är fri och tycker om mig, Ron och Hermione", säger jag svagt. Jag ser inte hur mitt hår blir blått med en massa röda och limegröna slingor. Han ser förundrat på mitt hår. När jag ser hans blick vet jag vad som hänt, men det stannar inte med att byta färger. Mitt hår blir lika långt som Sirius hår när han kom ut från Azkaban. Dumbledore bara tittar på mig. Jag ser blygt på honom bakom snedluggen.

"Jag har listat ut varför ditt hår byter färg eller växer. Det är för att du blir blyg eller känner starka känslor", säger Dumbledore med ett triumf leende på läpparna. Han ser stolt ut över att han listat ut vad som triggar mig att ändra utseende.

"Tack för det", säger jag. "Dra …. Malfoy, det är inte den enda husalfen jag har. Jag har en till från Sirius", fortsätter jag svagt. "Krake."

"Varför har du Krake? Hur känner du Sirius Black?" frågar Malfoy med en ström med frågor som känns som att de aldrig kommer ta slut. Jag börjar känna mig trött på alla frågor och för lite blod.

"För att jag ärvde honom och ett hus. Han är … var min gudfar", säger jag sorgset och sätter mig i en fåtölj som Dumbledore har trollat fram när jag inte har märkt det. Jag ser på Draco att han är orolig för något men jag vet inte för vad.

"Hur mår du, Harry?" Frågar Dumbledore snällt och ler stor mot mig. Jag skakar på huvudet och blundar. Det känns som att huvudet ska sprängas av den djävulska huvudvärken.

"Mår sämst. Tänker gå från nu innan jag får ett utbrott. Måste vara ensam", säger jag tyst och reser mig upp och går. Utan att bry mig om vad Dumbledore skulle säga eller vänta på Cataleya.

När jag kommer till sovsalen. Igen suck. Så är klockan efter tre på morgonen. Jag suckar. Kommer få problem när jag ska vakna. Kommer inte kunna komma upp i tid, tror jag. Jag klär på mig pyjamasen och lägger mig i sängen.


End file.
